There's Something About Jerry
by iloveromance
Summary: After yet another breakup, Elaine realizes that she has feelings for Jerry. But does he feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

"Get out, David! We're through!" Elaine Bennes shouted at her on-again/off-again boyfriend.

"Come on, Elaine. Let's go to bed. You know you'll take me back afterward." David Puddy said.

"Not a chance!" Elaine yelled, knowing full well that she was lying. Of course she'd take him back... eventually.

"Suit yourself." David said. He began to gather his belongings while Elaine hurried to help him. The sooner he was out of her apartment the better.

"Here!" she said, shoving a pile of clothes into David's arms. "Take your _crap _and _get out_!"

"Fine, fine." David said. "I have tickets to the Mets anyway; box seats."

For good measure, he reached into his pocket, removed the tickets and waved them in Elaine's face.

"So? What do I care about some stupid baseball game?"

She pushed David's hand out of her face and unexpectedly caught a glimpse of the tickets; _Mets Vs Baltimore_.

Suddenly her chest felt tight, remembering...

"...anymore! Get it, Bennes?" David was saying.

Startled, Elaine looked up. "Huh? What?"

David shrugged. "Um, never mind. Goodbye."

Seconds later, the door slammed shut, leaving Elaine alone in the empty apartment.

"Yeah? Well, good riddance!" She yelled to the closed door.

Great_. Now_ what was she supposed to do?

Silence filled the apartment as she sank into the sofa and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she opened them.

"Damn... It's too quiet in here. I need noise."

A few minutes later, she was dashing out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thanks a lot, Mister!" Elaine yelled as she stood in the pouring rain. She slammed the taxi door and glared at the driver. Her brand new suede jacket was now ruined.

"Not my problem, lady." The driver said. "You shoulda looked out the window before you

left home."

Elaine's eyes narrowed. "Yeah? Well _you_ should have looked in the _mirror_ before you-"  
The taxi sped off, splashing a puddle of water onto Elaine's already wet clothes.

"Argh!" You jackass!" She yelled, trying to shake the water from her hair.

She shivered as she walked into the building.

"Out for a swim, Ms. Bennes?" The doorman quipped.

"Don't start with me!" Elaine yelled, angrily waving her fist at him.

She stomped into the building, purposely swinging her head from side to side, splattering the doorman with water.

"Hey!" he yelled. "I'm gonna report you!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Elaine mumbled as the glass doors closed behind her. Once inside the lobby, she went to the intercom and pressed the button for 5A.

"Yeah?"

"It's me!" She shouted into the box.

"Come on up." Jerry replied.

Dripping wet, Elaine stepped into the elevator. _I'm probably gonna get electrocuted. _She said to herself.

The doors opened and Elaine made her way to Jerry's apartment. The door was ajar so she went inside.

She could see Jerry on the phone, pacing back and forth.

"_What_?" he yelled into the phone.

"How could you _do_ this! I've had those booked for _months_!"

There was a pause...

"Oh, I don't _believe_ this!"

Another pause

"What was that? You're telling _ME_ to go to hell? Well, I tell you what... _You_ go to hell first and I'll _meet _you there!"

Angrily he pushed the END button on his cordless phone. "Damn! I miss the days when you could take the receiver and SLAM IT DOWN!"

His outburst startled Elaine and she almost spilled her Snapple. She'd never seen Jerry so mad before. "What was that all about?"

"Oh those morons in Cleveland canceled my shows!" Jerry yelled.

"All of them? Why?"

"Well apparently, they don't think they'll be able to sell all the tickets." Jerry said with irritation in his voice.

"That's crazy!" Elaine said. "Your shows _always_ sell out."  
"Exactly, and do you know why? Because I-"

He stopped suddenly and looked at Elaine as though he were seeing her for the first time.

"What, Jerry?" Elaine asked, suddenly self-conscious about her appearance.

"Lainey, you're soaked!"

Elaine felt her cheeks start to burn. It had been a very long time since Jerry had called her Lainey.

Not since...

Quickly she shoved the memory from her mind.

Embarrassed that she had run out of her apartment and into a rainstorm with out a raincoat or an umbrella, she found herself at a rare loss of words.

"Yeah, well..." She managed to stammer.

"What happened?"

A strange sense of uneasiness came over her as she realized that Jerry's hand was on her shoulder.

"Oh God... I don't even want to talk about it. It's too cr-cra... ah choo!" She groaned; her head suddenly felt as though it might explode from the sinus pressure. "You wouldn't even be-beli... ah... choo!"

Wordlessly, Jerry walked into the bathroom and returned with a huge beach towel.

"What's that for?" Elaine asked, trying desperately to breathe.

Jerry walked over and gently wrapped the towel around her shoulders. Then he handed her a box of tissues.

"Jerry..." Elaine said, unable to believe that he was capable of such a sweet gesture.

"So you were saying?" Jerry said.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Elaine asked, blowing her nose.

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Ohh... I don't know..." Elaine groaned.

"Come on! Out with it!" Jerry bellowed.

"All right... well, this morning-"

Just then, Kramer burst through the door. "Jerry! You aren't gonna believe this!" he yelled. "I have the perfect idea for a store..."

"You're kidding..." Jerry said with a smirk on his face.

"No! I'm not! This is genius, see-"

Kramer stopped when he noticed Elaine sitting on the couch, wrapped in the towel.

"Oh hey, Elaine."

"Hi, Kramer." Elaine said wearily.

"Hmmm... what's this?" Kramer said slyly. He clicked his tongue. "What's going on here?"

He looked at Jerry and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Nothing, okay? Elaine got caught in the rain so I got her a towel to dry off. That's it." Jerry said.

"If you say so..." Kramer said.

"I say so!" Jerry yelled.

"Okay, Jerry... but you're hiding something. I can tell!" Kramer said.

"Kramer, do you mind?" Jerry said, pointing to Elaine.

Kramer looked blankly at Jerry for a moment. Then as though realizing what Jerry meant, he grinned.

"See you later, Jerry." He opened the door to leave.

"Later Kramer." Jerry said with a wave.

"Is there something you want, Kramer?" Jerry asked a few minutes later, realizing Kramer was still there.

"No, no. I'll... leave you, two alone..."

"Thank you." Jerry said.

Kramer stepped into the hallway, taking one last look at Jerry and Elaine. "Ooh la la!" he said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Goodnight, Kramer!" Jerry yelled, just as Kramer slammed the door.

Jerry got up and locked the door. "Thank God he's gone. "He can be so annoying, coming over unannounced at all hours of the day."

Elaine laughed. "Oh I know! He's a nutcase! I can't believe I asked him to pretend to be my hu-hu- Ahhh... Choo!"  
"Lainey, are you sure you're okay?" Jerry asked, handing her a tissue.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine."

Then to her surprise, he began to rub her shoulders vigorously in an effort to dry her off. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her.

"You're still soaked. Take off your clothes." Jerry ordered.

Elaine looked at him, stunned. "Um... Jerry... I know you're upset that Linda broke up with you but I hardly think this is the time for us to-."

"I meant so that I could put your clothes in the dryer. You can wear my robe if you want." Jerry said.

The simple offer touched Elaine deeply.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. No problem."

She didn't know if it was her imagination or her delusional state, but she could have sworn she saw Jerry blush.

He turned and went into his bedroom, returning with a plush terrycloth robe that she recognized instantly.

"Here... this should fit you." He said handing her the robe.

"Th-thank you. Wow, I remember this. You wore it the last time we..."

Her voice trailed off, and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She took the robe from him and clutched it to her chest, remembering that night...

"Are you okay?" Jerry asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh... I-I'll be right back." She wrapped the beach towel around her and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

As she peeled off her wet clothes, she dropped them onto the floor and then reached for the robe she'd hung on the door. She slipped on the robe and closed her eyes, a million memories instantly coming into her head; the trips they had taken together; the kisses they shared...

What she would give to have even one of those moments back...


	3. Chapter 3

Elaine walked out of the bathroom, clutching Jerry's robe to her body. Across the room she could see him sitting on the sofa, leg crossed, watching TV.

A strange sensation came over her, and her knees felt weak. Without warning, lightheadedness set in and she grabbed the door frame for support.

Jerry turned his head in surprise. "Lainey, are you all right?"

_That name again..._

She smiled weakly; her heart warming at his concern. When he rose from the sofa and went to her, she almost fell into his arms.

"Just a little dizzy all of a sudden."

"Come over here and sit down." He said in a voice so gentle, she could have sworn that she imagined it.

To her surprise, he put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the sofa.

"You comfortable?" He asked when she sat down.

"Yeah, this is fine. Thanks."

He sat down next to her and leaned against the cushions and then began flipping through the channels with the remote.

"So, what would you like to watch?" he asked.

She looked at him in disbelief. A man was actually asking her what _she_ wanted to watch? And a man named Jerry Seinfeld at that!

David was always taking the remote out of her hand during whatever show she was watching so that he could find a stupid game or something.

The moron.

"Lainey?"

Elaine turned to look at him, and her heart did a crazy little flip when she saw those gorgeous eyes.

"Lainey are you sure you're all right?"

For a moment, she couldn't answer.

"Here, let me get you some water."

When Jerry rose from the sofa, her hand went to his arm, forcing him to sit back down.

Where in the hell had that come from?

He looked at her in surprise and then shrugged it off.

"Okay, well... let me know if you need anything."

Her chest tightened.

_If you only knew..._


	4. Chapter 4

"So what would you like to watch?" Jerry asked, still flipping through the channels.

"Um..."

"How about this?"  
Jerry put down the remote, but Elaine couldn't tear her gaze away from his face.

"Um, what is it?"  
"Well, I'm not sure, but I vaguely remember seeing this on a date with... what was her name again? Monica, I think. Wow, she was gorgeous... but so weird..."  
Elaine wanted to laugh, but instead tears sprang to her eyes.

What was this? She was actually _jealous_ of one of Jerry's stupid girlfriends?

Quickly she wiped the tears away, praying that he hadn't seen.

When she looked at the TV, her heart caught in her throat. Unfolding on the screen was a scene from her favorite movie... the one that she and Jerry had gone to see countless times despite his protests of how sappy it was.

The female lead had finally realized that she was in love with a guy she'd been friends with and...

_Oh God... this can't be happening..._

She swallowed hard and tried to act casual.

"Um... if you want to watch the Mets game, it's fine with me. I think they're playing Baltimore."

"No, it's fine. Besides they always rerun the game late at night. I can watch it then."  
Okay, now she knew she was going crazy. A man turning down an invitation to watch a baseball game?

Had she entered into some alternate universe?  
She looked at him, amazed to find that he was engrossed in the movie; something she never thought she'd witness in her lifetime.

All of a sudden, his arm went around her shoulders and she stiffened; her heart racing at the familiar warmth.

She couldn't take this anymore. The mere touch of him was driving her crazy.

"I-I need to go." She said, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

He looked at her with concern. "What? Now? Why?"  
Elaine couldn't help but notice that he seemed very disappointed.

"Oh well... I have to work in the morning and I should really be getting to bed."  
"Bed? But it's still early!" He said; his voice raising an octave or two.

"I-I know, but..." Elaine rose from the sofa and hurried to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and check on your clothes." Jerry said. "That dryer takes forever to dry anything."  
"NO!" She said, yelling the word. "I-I mean, I'll just take them. I really need to go."  
"Okay, if you're sure." Jerry said. "I'll be right back."

When she heard the door close, she leaned her back against the bathroom door and closed her eyes.

Her heart was pounding non-stop and she felt as though she might faint. Why was this happening?

And why now?

The front door opened and she heard Jerry knock on the bathroom door. "Lainey? Your clothes are still pretty damp. Are you sure you don't want-."  
"No, I'm fine." She said, opening the door and quickly taking the clothes from him.

Boy "damp" was an understatement. They were soaked! She struggled to put on her wet jeans and sweatshirt as quickly as possible, and then grabbed her purse from the sofa.

"Thanks, Jerry. I'll see you later. I really have to go."  
And then she was gone, leaving him more confused than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Jerry stared out of the window, watching as Elaine scrambled to get into her car.

"What was that all about?"

Startled, Jerry turned around to find George peering into his refrigerator.

"What was what all about?"

"What do you mean _what_?" George retorted.

Jerry rolled his eyes "Exactly that. _What_? Meaning, 'I have no idea what you're talking about'."

"I just ran into Elaine in the hallway."

"Yeah, and?"  
"And it looked like she'd been crying." George said.

"Crying? Wow." Jerry said. "I knew something was wrong, but..."

"Wait... you're telling me that this is your doing?" George asked.

"Why would you say a thing like that?"

George shrugged. "Well, she was coming out of your apartment. You tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Jerry, I wasn't born yesterday, although my parents treat me like I was. Did something happen between you two?"

Jerry sighed. "I'm not sure. She came over; soaking wet and she started to tell me something. I guess she forgot after I offered to dry her clothes. I didn't want her to get sick."

George grinned and punched Jerry in the forearm. "You son of a gun!"

"What?"

"I know what you were up to... asking her to take off her clothes! I knew you could do it!"

"It wasn't like that!" Jerry yelled.

"She seemed different... upset. I know she wanted to tell me something but then she started acting kind of weird, like she was afraid of me. I even found her favorite movie on television."

"Wait... Stop... Back up..." George said using his hands for effect as though he were guiding a car that was backing into a parking space.

"What?"

"You watched a _girlie_ movie?"

"A what?"

"A girlie movie! My mother watches that stuff! You know, one of those sappy, disgusting movies where the

characters are always kissing and telling each other how in love they are. Makes me sick!" George said,

shuddering at the thought.

"And you wonder why women don't find you romantic!" Jerry said.

"Take it from me, George Costanza... Romance has no place in a relationship."

Jerry looked at his friend in bewilderment. "Will you listen to yourself? _Romance has no place in a relationship_.

Don't you know anything about women?"

George hesitated before answering. "Well, frankly... no."

"Women love that romantic stuff. They live for it; the flowers, candlelight dinners... It's the only way to make

sure that you'll end up in the bedroom at the end of the night."

George looked at Jerry in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course. I thought you of all people would know that."

"And where did you get this information?"

Jerry's face reddened. "I just know, okay?"

George grinned slyly. "You've been watching that dating channel, haven't you?"

"No! Of course not!" Jerry answered a bit too quickly.

George shook his finger at Jerry and laughed. "I knew it! You can't fool me. I can see it on your face."

"All right! All right! I admit it, I looked a few times!" Jerry said, hating the admission. "But don't tell anyone okay?"

"Who am I gonna tell?"

"Well, Kramer for one; Or worse, Newman."

"Don't worry. I won't tell. Believe me, I won't tell." George said.

Jerry grinned. "You've watched it too, haven't you?"

"Yeah." George said sheepishly.

"I thought so."

"So what are you gonna do about Elaine?"

"I don't know. You think I should go over there and apologize?" Jerry asked

"Sure, why not? What harm could it do?" George replied.

Jerry sighed. "I must be losing it, asking for advice on women from you."

"Elaine's not a woman. She's just... Elaine."

_That's what you think, George..._


	6. Chapter 6

Elaine shivered in the freezing New York wind. Why hadn't she let Jerry finish drying her clothes? At least then she wouldn't be feeling like...

"A-a-choo!"

Damn... Her sneezes were even interrupting her thoughts!

She wanted to get a cab, but stupidly she'd left the house with barely enough money for the cab ride to Jerry's apartment.

God, this was a nightmare!

He'd been so sweet to her; so kind and considerate.

Almost... romantic.

Wow, _romance_. She'd almost forgotten what the word meant.

David was hardly the romantic type; not by a long shot. His idea of romance was a kiss over a beer. And during a commercial at that!

Jackass.

She was better off without him.

But still... It wouldn't hurt to call and apologize. After all, she's the one who threw him out. Sure, he was the one who taped over her favorite show.

She still fumed, remembering how she felt when she popped in the video tape in anticipation of watching the show, only to find a monster truck rally instead.

But even so, being with David was... comfortable.

Yeah right. Comfortable like sitting through one of Peterman's meetings.

After what seemed like an eternity, her apartment building came into view like the Emerald City in the Wizard of Oz.

She couldn't wait to get out of these wet clothes and into her warm sweats.

"Hello, Miss Benes." The doorman said. That phony smile of his made her want to smack him.  
"Don't talk to me!" She snapped.

"You know... You really should lose that attitude. It's not very becoming." He replied.

Elaine sighed. "You've been visiting your mother again, right?"

The doorman blinked in surprise. "Yeah, why?"

"Mmmm... And did she give you advice about how to talk to women?"

The doorman's jaw dropped. "Hey wait, did she call you or somethin'?"

Elaine looked at him, incredulous.

"No... But take it from me. That 1950's advice isn't going to work with... a-a-choo!"

"Gesundheit!"

Anger rose to the surface and she stormed over to the doorman and shook her fist in his face.

"Yeah? Well same to you, buddy!"

Without another word she got into the elevator, ignoring his perplexed expression.

She couldn't open the door to her apartment fast enough. Once safely inside, she slammed the door so hard that the walls shook, sending a picture of David toppling from its' place on the end table; the glass shattering as it hit the floor.

"Good riddance." She mumbled as she hurried to clean up the broken glass.

Surprisingly the small amount of housework wore her out.

Exhausted, she padded into the bedroom and tossed her damp clothing into the hamper. She'd worry about washing them later.

Within minutes, she'd changed into her comfy red sweats; the ones David always told her she looked fat in-and wrapped her blue flannel robe around her.

It hit her like a freight train... the sneezing fits, the stuffy head. It hurt just to think.

The sinus pressure was worse than ever, and she was sure she had the flu.

Great, that's all she needed. She should sue that damn cab driver.

Well, there was nothing she could do about it now.

Remote in hand, she curled up on the sofa and covered herself with a tattered blue blanket.

Still she shivered.

_It must be twenty below in here! _

She flipped through the stations in an almost desperate attempt to find something to watch. Anything to take her mind off of David.

Or Jerry.

But the latter was proving to be impossible; especially after what he'd done for her. Her heart warmed at the thought. When she glanced at the television screen, her breath caught in her throat.

It had to be fate...

Right before her eyes was a scene from the movie she'd watched at Jerry's apartment. What where the odds?

_"I-I just don't understand why this is happening." The female character was saying._

_The male character smiled and smoothed a lock of blonde hair from the woman's face._

"_Don't fight it, Allison. Just follow your heart."  
A tear slid down her cheek and the man brushed it away with his thumb._

"_But-but we've been friends for so long. Best friends. I mean how-."  
He stopped her with a kiss._

_When they parted, Allison stared into his eyes in amazement. _

"_Michael..."  
"I love you, Allison."_

They kissed passionately, causing Elaine's heart to soar.

Another sneeze reminded her that she wasn't a part of Michael and Allison's union.

She was alone.

A knock on the door startled her, and she rose from the sofa to answer it.

It was probably David coming over to apologize. Well, he could just blow it out his-

Elaine reached for the door and pulled it open.

When she saw her visitor, she gasped...


	7. Chapter 7

"Lainey, are you okay? You look pale."

Elaine could only stare at the man she'd been unable to get out of her mind.

This had to be a dream.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" she snapped, cringing at the harshness of her tone.

Jerry looked down at his shoes, clearly hurt.

"Oh... well, I wanted to come by and..."

"I'm sorry." She blurted out. "I-I was just surprised to see... a-a-choo!" Then she shuddered, chills running through her body.

Immediately Jerry put his arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. It's just a-a c-c- a-choo! A cold."

Silently he cursed. "Damn it! I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you leave in those wet clothes!"

"I-I'm fine. Really."

The back of his hand went to her forehead, causing her to shy away.

Jerry's eyes grew wide. "Lainey, you're burning up!"

_You have no idea..._ she thought, feeling her body go limp from the mere touch of his hand.

Before she could protest, he ushered her inside and shut the door. Once inside, he crossed the room and began to adjust the thermostat on the wall.

"It's freezing in here! What are you doing, trying to recreate a scene from _Dr. Zhivago_?"

For the first time in days, Elaine laughed. Unfortunately the laughter turned into a coughing fit.

She could hear water running and when she looked up, Jerry was standing before her, holding a glass of water.

"Drink this." He ordered.

With trembling fingers, she took the glass and gulped down the contents.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He touched her forehead again. "Wow, you're still really warm. I'll be right back."

She watched in amazement as he disappeared into the bathroom, returning seconds later with two aspirin in his hand and another glass of water.

"Here, these should bring your fever down."

"Thank you." She somehow managed to say.

Wordlessly, she gulped down the aspirin and sat the glass on the coffee table.

"Okay, have a seat." Jerry said, guiding her to the sofa.

When she sat down, he covered her with the blanket. The simple gesture brought back a million memories.

Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked.

Elaine smiled. "I'm fine, thanks."

"You sure? Because I can-."

"Jerry, you don't have to. I-I mean, this is so..."

"No problem." He interjected before she could finish the compliment. Wait, was Jerry's face turning pink? She could have sworn she saw him blush.

When she sneezed again, he handed her a tissue.

"Thank you." She said.

"Like I said... no problem."

"Um... So why did you come over? I-I mean, I appreciate it and all, but..."

"Well, I... felt bad; letting you leave in those wet clothes. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

The sweetness of his words made her want to cry.

"... And to apologize." He was saying.

Elaine blinked. "Apologize? For what?"

"Well, you seemed upset and I know it was because of me, and..."

She swallowed hard. "It wasn't you."

_At least not the way you think..._

"Well... That's a relief. Because we're friends and all, and I don't want to be responsible for... Lainey?"

But Elaine didn't hear him.

She was sound asleep.

Jerry smiled and gently eased her onto the sofa. Covering her with the blanket he leaned over and kissed her still-warm forehead.

"Goodnight, Elaine."


	8. Chapter 8

"_Why don't you wake up and smell the coffee, Elaine? You know you'll never find another guy like me." _

_Thank God..._

"_In your dreams, David."  
_

_"This is __**your**__ dream, Elaine. Remember?"  
_

_"Oh yeah..._

"_So I hope you enjoy being all alone. Unloved and no one around to care about you."_

_All alone..._

_All alone..._

_All alone..._

Elaine woke with a start and looked around in the darkness.

Dream or no dream, David was right. She was alone.

No matter how much she hoped or prayed, she and Jerry would never be anything more than friends. The kindness he had shown her in the past several hours was just that...

Kindness.

_Damn it, Elaine! Why do you have to read so much into a guy being nice to you?_

_Because you're pathetic, that's why..._

Her eyes blurred with tears and one trickled down her cheek, but she made no effort to brush it away.

She'd dated so many men; all of them losers. Just like David had said, she was a magnet for losers.

Well, except for Jerry.

He made her laugh. She could tell him everything; and she usually did.

No other guy she'd dated would sit and listen to her complain about past boyfriends, her boss or her pathetic life.

Without warning, the tears came; one right after another. She clutched the sofa pillow tightly in her arms and cried.

Soon she was sobbing; huge, heaving sobs that she used to get when something terrible happened.

But nothing was more terrible than realizing she'd always be alone.

"Elaine?"

At the sound of her name, she jumped.

Slowly she turned her head to find Jerry standing next to her. He reached over and turned on the light, causing her to squint.

When their eyes locked, he rushed to the sofa and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

In a gesture that shocked her, he brushed a lock of hair from her face...

Just like Michael had done to Allison in the movie.

"Why are you crying?" He asked again in the most soothing voice she'd ever heard.

She shook her head and sniffled.

"Come on..." He urged. "You can tell me. Is it work?"

She shook her head again.

"No."

"So what is it?"

"I'm pathetic." She sighed.

"No you're not. Well, no more than the rest of us."

Jerry's remark made her laugh (as usual.).

"Well I'm the queen of pathetic."

"Trust me, Lainey. You're not. Now Newman... he's another story. One I'd gladly leave in the library. In fact, that story should be banned."

Again she laughed, wondering if he had any idea how grateful she was for his humor.

"Then Newman and I would make the perfect couple, wouldn't we?"

Jerry cringed. "How could you say such a thing?"

"It's true. I'm a loser. I'm pathetic and I'll be alone for the rest of my life."

"Who told you that?"

As quickly as her good mood came, it left. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Um... D-David." She said; her voice breaking again.

To her surprise, Jerry's expression changed.

He looked... angry.

"_David Puddy_?"

She nodded as another tear streamed down her cheek. Before it reached her chin, Jerry reached over with his thumb and brushed it away.

"That son of a-."

"It's okay. He-he's right." She shrugged.

Jerry's eyes widened. "When did this happen?"

She sighed. "Right before I went over to your place. We had a fight and I-I just couldn't stay here a minute longer. I forgot my raincoat, and then the damn cab driver splashed water all over me! _Ruined_ my new suede jacket!"

"Yeah, I don't get that about suede." Jerry mused. "Cows are in the rain all the time and-"

Suddenly he stopped, as though remembering why they were having this conversation.

"Sorry."

Elaine smiled. "It's okay."

"Is that why you were soaking wet when you got to my place?"

She nodded.

Jerry sighed. "Lainey, I'm sorry."

"No. _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I mean, I'm the one who came _barging_ over to your apartment without so much as a phone call and-."

"But you _always_ barge over!" Jerry pointed out, bringing another smile to her face.

"Well, now I'll have plenty of time to come over, since I'm destined to be alone forever. David was right. I am path-."

Before she could finish, Jerry slid his hand around the back of her neck; his fingers splaying through her long wavy hair. Slowly he leaned toward her until their mouths met in a searing kiss.

The sensation of his lips on hers was both new and familiar at the same time.

It had been so long...

Much too long...

When they parted she stared at him in disbelief.

"I love you."

As soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth, she knew she'd scared him away.

"I-I'm sorry. That... That wasn't right. I-I meant..."

Jerry smiled. "It sounded right to me."

Elaine was floored.

"Wh-What?"

He brushed another lock of hair from her forehead.

"I love you, too." He said as he kissed her again.

**THE END**


End file.
